


Lovesick |Yandere Fanfic Collection|

by Eplsilon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Assassination Classroom, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, F/M, Horror, Multi, Romance, Yandere, Yandere Akabane Karma, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Midoriya Izuku, Yandere Slaine Troyard, Yandere Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eplsilon/pseuds/Eplsilon
Summary: |Warning some stories might contain topics and scenes unsuitable for children and young teens|A collection of fanfics from various fandoms in which you, the lovely reader managed to win the heart of your favourite anime characters...but beware. Love is a minefelid, one wrong step and you’ll find things will go from perfectly saccharine to gruesome in a matter of seconds.Any bliss you encounter is short lived as possessiveness and neurotic obsessions take control of your 2d lover’s mind as they realize they’ll do away with anything and anyone to keep you to themselves... but such are the symptoms of love.





	1. Angel’s Smile |Yandere Izuku “Deku” Midoriya| |Part 1?|

A bright cloudless afternoon in early spring. The sun washed the earth below in golden rays. A perfect day to let hyper active children tucker themselves out in the park before lunch and an afternoon nap. 

A mother pushed a stroller with a sleeping baby while her young daughter skipped next to her to avoid stepping on any cracks in the sidewalk. Her ponytail, held up with a blue ribbon swung back and forth with each step and her red cape, which she insisted on wearing everywhere, fluttered in the gentle breeze. 

The little family reached the park, and before the girl could spirit to the June gym, her mother knelt in front of her in that way adults do when they want to make eye contact with small children. 

“Don’t play, rough [Rae], and make sure you play where I can see you, okay?”

[Rae] smiled nodded. Moments later she was making the jungle her headquarters and scanned the playground for evil activity. When she confirmed the only activity going on was of the play-ground variety, hopped off the jungle gym and decked to play on the swings. 

In that moment, she heard a cry from the other of the play ground. [Rea] looked over at her mother. She was busy talking with another mother, surely she would notice if [Rea] quickly helped whoever was in trouble and came right back. 

[Rea] darted off in the direction of the cry and found three boys picking another boy. 

There was a mean looking blonde boy amongst the bullies, who seemed to be the ringleader. Their victim was a freckled-faced boy with messy green hoar. He tried his best to hold his own, but numbers weren’t on his side. 

[Rea]’s eyes filled with tears of empathy and frustration If no one was around to help the boy then she would. She backed up took a deep breath and, then running a full speed she yelled, “I am here!” Before tackling the blond boy to the ground. 

“Ow! What’s your problem?” The blond bully barked.

[Rea], slightly disoriented from the fall, shot up quickly and stood in front of the boy who stared at her wind eyed. 

“Ganging up on someone weaker than you is the worst! I’ll bite you if you don’t leave him alone!” 

Two of the boys backed down.

“Let’s go,” one said. 

“Yeah, she’s crazy,” said the other. 

The blond boy clicked his tongue and turned away. 

“Dumb Deku’s so weak he needs a girl to protect him. So lame.” He said before walking away. 

[Rea] sighed in relief as the trio walked away. She turned to the green-haired boy. 

“Are you okay?” She asked offering a hand to help him up. 

The boy, mesmerized by her smile nodded and took her hand. 

[Rea] noticed a small cut on the boy’s face. And reached into her pocket for a bandaid; a hero’s always prepared.

“Hold still,” she ordered as she gently placed the bandaid over the boy’s cut. 

“Almost forgot.” 

[Rea] leaned in and kissed where the bandaid was. The boy’s face lit up like a fire. 

She smiled. “My, mommy always kisses my cuts and bruises to make them better, so I thought I’d do the same for you... um what’s your name?”

“... Izuku,” the boy said looking down, his face still flushed. 

“Izuku,” [Rea] repeated. 

“Is it okay if I call you Izu-chan?”

Izuku nodded and [Rea]’s smile widened. She grabbed his hand and led him to the jungle gym.

“Come with me. I’ll show my hero headquarters... oh and you can call me [Rea].”

This time, Izuku smiled as he followed suit. 

From that day on Izuku were best friends. Attached at the hip, inseparable; they could leave each other alone if they wanted to. As the year’s pasted [Rea] took it upon herself to protect Izuku from his explosive childhood friend. 

And though he didn’t have the power to do it. Izuku longed to protect [Rea]. Sheild her from anyone who wanted to hurt or upset her. And protect her smile. God did her adore that smile. It was cleansing, seeing it washed away all his negative feelings and renewed his drive to be a hero.

In Izuku eyes, [Rea] was an angel. 

However he knew full well and angel had no business in this world. Having other people around would taint her, taint her beauty, taint her smile. 

Just seeing her talk to and laugh people other than him drove him crazy. The only solace he found was that [Rea] smiled around him the most. He made it his purpose in live to make [Rea] happy. He researched things she liked and bought her gifts and made her laugh. 

Izuku convinced himself [Rea]’s smile was closest to him, and him alone. 

Until, they reached high school where the two went their spectre ways. Izuku got into U. A High while [Rea] enrolled in a smaller hero school. 

Izuku tried his best to keep it together. But not being able to see her everyday felt like a curse. His focus split between his studies and [Rea]’s wellbeing. Who was she with? What was she doing? Was she smiling? God, he hoped not. The thought of missing his sweet [Rea]’s angelic smile cut through his heart like a hot knife though glass. 

Again the only thing at eased Izuku’s mind was meeting up her at the train station after school. [Rea] would run up to him, with a huge grin on her face. Happy to see, him and only him. He nearly exploded with euphoria every day. 

However, Izuku found himself cursed again when he looked at his phone to find a disturbing message:

“Hanging out with a friend today, so don’t wait for me at the station.” 

“Friend?” He muttered to himself. 

“What friend? I’m her best friend. No... at this point we’re more than friends right? Lovers? Yeah, we’re lovers. So why is doing this? Who is she with? Is it another guy? No, no no. Even if it’s not I don’t want her alone with anyone other than me. Whoever she’s with will try to taint her. No doubt. I can’t have that... my sweet [Rea]...” 

Izuku pulled out a notebook from his backpack. If differed from his other notebooks. Hearts and candid pictures of [Rea] littered the front cover.

“Let’s see... if she’s hanging out after school she can only be one of two places... I’ll check here first.” 

***

Izuku watched from the bushes as [Rea] talked with a boy while sitting on the park bench. The park was empty, which made Izuku more nervous. With no one around who knows what kinds of things that guy thought her could away with. 

The blood in Izuku’s body reached boiling point when the boy put his arm around [Rea] who looked up at him and smiled. 

Smiled. 

“No...”

Izuku whispered. His voice hoarse and full of pain. 

“No... that spot at her side is mine.... and that smile... is mine...[Rea] is mine!”

“SMASH!” Izuku jumped from the bushes and leaned a right on the boy’s face. He flew across the park and crashed into the jungle gym. 

“Izumi-chan! Why would you do that!?” [Rea] both bewildered and profoundly frightened by Izuku’s actions. Her eyes darted to the boy. He wasn’t dead, but badly injured. 

“I have to call an ambulance.” As she reached into her backpack, a hand stopped her. She looked up to find a crying Izuku starting at her. 

“Why?” He asked. His voice breaking with every breath.

“Why do you care about him? Am I not enough? All I want is to protect you smile from being tainted my this world. And... I’m finally sting enough to do it look.”

He pointed to the injured boy a few meters away. 

He held up his right arm, broken and bruised from using his quirk.

“I’ll break myself over and over for you sake. [Rea].... I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Even now, my heart feels like it’ll split in two.”

Izuku cupped [Rea]’s face with his left arm. 

“So please... smile only for me.” 

He pulled her into a kiss, on [Rea]’s end it felt forced, and rough. On Izuku’s end it embodied sweetness. Kissing [Rea] meant kissing an angel. As their lips touched, the darkest parts of his soul turned white like he was being reborn. The pain in his right arm dissipated, the broken bones realized and fused together. 

Izuku broke the kiss. 

“My arm... right your quirk.. Your bodily fluids can heal. Tears, sweat, blood...”

He ran his thumb across her lips.

“Salvia.” 

“The perfect quirk for an angel like you.”

“Izu-chan... we.. need to call and ambulance... he could die.”

“Oh yeah, your quirk makes you sleepy.”

Izuku’s face lit up. 

“And you didn’t even think to use it on that guy. That makes me so happy.”

[Rea] leaned on his rest, ready to pass out. She didn’t have the strength to tell Izuku she the boy’s injuries were too severe and her quirk wouldn’t do him much good.

“I’ll call an ambulance, but only if you promise to come home with me, [Rea]”

[Rea] nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

A large, twisted grin spread across Izuku’s face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. As he dialed for an ambulance he whispered in [Rea]’s ear just as she fell asleep. 

“I’m sorry... [Rea]. But now that I’ve confessed my feelings. I have no intention of letting you go.” 

A/n this is the first time I’ve written a yandere story so feedback is much appreciated. Having said that I had a lot of fun writing this and I look forward to writing more.


	2. The “Incident” with Gakushu |Yandere Karma Akabane x Reader|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W: Suicide Mention, Blood + Light Gore If those aren’t your cup of tea, make you uncomfortable, or you just don’t like reading stuff like this, I suggest reading something else.

When most people wake up in the morning, there are certain things they expect and certain things they don’t. Normally, sitting across from a handsome, albeit rugged looking detective falls under the latter category. 

But ever since what every other adult in [Rea]’s life refers to as “the incident with Gakushu”, normal lost its place in [Rea]’s life.

The detective sits across from [Rea], helps himself to some tea her mother set out. The look in his eye is stern and empty. Like he’s seen incidents like the one with Gakushu and other incidents far worse. 

He speaks kindly to [Rea]. He tells her she’s not in trouble. 

[Rea] knew that. She’s doesn’t do bad things—Nothing bad enough to warrant a visit from the police that is. 

He also tells her what happened wasn’t her fault. He’s not the first one to tell her that. Even if he was that wouldn’t change the fact that it was [Rea]’s fault. Partly. Most of the blame, most of the blood is on certain red-headed devil hands. 

And with any luck, [Rea] will make the detective see that too. After all, his entire occupation revolves around reading between the lines, and refusing to take things at face value. If anyone would believe the truth of what happened, it was him. 

“What was your relationship with Gakushu?” The detective asks. He sets his cup down. 

“He was my boyfriend.” She answers. 

“So you two were...” he pauses as if searching for the right word. 

“Close,” he finishes. 

[Rea] nods. 

“Did you notice any changes him his behaviour? Anything that Mae you think he might...”

“Kill himself?” [Rea] asks. 

The detective nods. He grimaces 

“No. Because Gakushu didn’t kill himself. He murdered him.”

[Rea] has expects the detective to spout the same crap she’s heard the best past few days. 

Now, it can be hard for people to come to terms with this, but the healthy thing for you to do is accept it. 

But he dosesn’t. In fact he’s wiped away his grimace and a look of intrigue takes its place. 

“Who’s he?” He asks. 

“Karma Akabane.” [Rea} shutters just saying his name leaves her with a foul taste in her mouth. 

The detective takes another sip of tea. 

“And Karma is?”

“A friend... or he used to be.”

“And this Karma broke into Gakushu’s home. Killed him and wrote a fake suicide note in Gakushu’s handwriting.” 

“Far fetched. I know, but there’s no doubt in my mind. That’s what happened.” 

“And what was Karma’s motive for killing Gakushu?”

{Rea} took a sip of her tea. 

“For you to understand. I’ll have to start from the beginning.”

***

[Rea] and Karma. Best friends. Partners in Crime as one might say. They loved getting into all sorts of trouble together. Although, [Rea] noticed Karma’s violence streak. There were times an innocent prank turned into a bloody brawl at the drop of a hat. More over he seemed to enjoy inflecting pain on others. His lips twisted into a cruel smile and the glint in his eyes matched that of a rabid dog. 

[Rea] found this disturbing but Karma never beat anyone up that bad and he always stooped his assault when [Rea] told him to. 

Still, [Rea] knew his bloodlust would get him into trouble one day... and it did. 

A nasty fight with anther student earned Karma a month long suspension and a one-way ticket to E-class. 

This meant Karma and [Rea] couldn’t spend time together at school anymore. What with being in different classes and the unspoken rule: treat students of E-class like dirt. 

[Rea] do that though. She never acted rude or snobby towards E-class students. Granted, she didn’t treat them nicely either. She adopted a “if I don’t bother them, they won’t bother me” attitude with that class and its students. 

She planned on treating Karma the same way. Just at school though. They could still hang out and get into trouble outside of school just like they used to. 

And that’s what they did when Karma’s suspension was up. Everything return to to its normal rhythm. Until one day when they were walking home [Rea] asked:

“Why did you beat that guy up? I mean you always beat people up, but you really did a number on him this time. What did he do?”

Karma looked back at her and smiled. 

“I heard he had a crush on you. Can’t have that. You belong to me.” He said. 

[Rea] felt a cold beat of sweat drip down her back, but she shook it off. Karma wasn’t a stranger to dark humour. 

“Haha. Hilarious. Now tell me the real reason.” 

Karma stopped walking and turned around. 

“That was the real reason. I love you, [Rea]. The thought of you with anyone besides me drives me crazy—no it is crazy. Why would you be with some random loser when you’re meant to be with me and only me. After all unlike them, I’d do anything for you... anything to keep you by my side. Where you belong.”

Everything about the confession… from the dark look in Karma’s eye to the words he used to express his feelings made [Rea]’s blood run cold. She found it hard to want to still be Karma’s friend let alone date him.

“Karma...” she started.

“I’m sorry. I like someone else and... I’m sure he likes me to so...”

That wasn’t a lie. [Rea] always had eyes for the star of the school, Gakushu Asano. To say she was overjoyed when she overheard girls say that he might like her would be a gross understatement.

She never told Karma since she didn’t think he’d want to talk about girly things like crushes. 

“Who...” Karma asked in a voice [Rea] never heard him use. Low, loud, and angry.

“Um...”

“Who’s the bastard trying to take you away from me!? Tell me so I can put him in his place!”

[Rea] stepped back.

“I just remembered... my mom wanted me to pick up a few things.” [Rea] lied. She stuttered and tripped on her own words. She barely understood herself. 

“Oh... I’ll go with—”

“That’s okay.... you can go on ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow though.” 

But tomorrow never came. For the next few months [Rea] avoided Karma like gang green. All his calls became voice mails she didn’t listen to. The walls of texts he sent went unanswered, and [Rea] took a later train home to avoid running into Karma. 

She didn’t want to distance herself from him. For the longest time Karma was a person [Rea] felt safest around. Physically and emotionally. She showed of her brash, somewhat unappealing side without fear of judgment, and he’d have her back when they got into trouble. A knight in red armour. 

But... after hearing what Karma would hurt someone, not in self-defence but over petty hearsay, rumours, hallway gossip. [Rea] didn’t feel safe around someone who could snap so easily. 

She had to left him go... and that hurt him but it hurt her too. 

It wasn’t all bad though. She had Gakushu. 

He didn’t make [Rea] forget Karma, or replace him—no one could—but he soothed the aching loneliness in her heart. That was enough. 

Intelligent, debonair, and a perfectionist Gakushu drove [Rea] to become the best version of herself. Focusing on herself helped [Rea] move on. Plus he had a secret sweet side he only showed around her. [Rea] loved that about him the most. 

Everything seemed fine—not great but fine. That was enough for [Rea]... until the incident that is. 

They found Gakushu dead in his room a few days before mid terms. A pool of his own blood surrounded him, and his hand a note addressed to all the important people in his life. 

Cause of death: suicide. 

***

“At least that’s what everyone thinks.” [Rea] says, finishing her story.

The detective nods

“Makes sense. Son of the principal of an elite private school... top of his class... maybe the pressure got to him and he scrambled for peace—a way out. And to him the only way out was...”

“Death.” [Rea] finished. 

“Yes.” 

The detective the rest of his tea and sets the cup down. 

“But... I’m not convinced that’s true.” He says.

[Rea]’s eyes light up. 

“You’re not?”

“Yes. Something about Gakushu’s death doesn’t set right with me. There’s also Karma’s history violent behaviour...Can I ask you a few more questions?”

[Rea] nods ready to tell him anything.

“I have a few more questions.”

“So, Karma disappeared and ceased all contact with you around the time Gauku dead, right”

[Rea] shakes her head.

“It’s true he’s disappeared, but he still contacts me...with letters.”

“What kind of letters?”

[Rea] hugs her shoulders as a her stomach twists in knots and her mouth goes dry.

“Sick letters.”

“I’ve taken them to the police, but without a return address they can’t figure out who sent them...that and they seem to think it’s a harmless prank.”

“Can I see them?”

[Rea] nods and goes off to her room to retrieve the few letters she didn’t throw away or burn. She wanted to get rid of them all, but she figured she keep a few for evidence.

The detective reads through the letters one by one. They’re short and violent. Phrases like: I’m going to smother you. I’ll cut anyone if it makes you love me. You love me. Keep popping up.

None of them are signed off with a name, but they all end with: I’m coming for you.

The detective grimaces. He holds his stomach like he’s about to throw up.

“These are sick...but they’ll help.”

“Thank you so much.” [Rea] says. 

The detective rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Thank me when the case is solved.I’ll do what I can to keep you safe, cub.”

[Rea] tilts her head.

“Sorry...that’s what I call my daughter. You remind me of he 

The detective stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. 

“If you notice anything that makes you uneasy or you see Karma anywhere call this number and I’ll send help right away.”

[Rea] thanked the detective, and he went on his way. 

Knowing that there was someone who not only believed her, but was taking inactive to find Karma and make him pay for what he did gave [Rea] that same sense of safety she once had with Karma. 

***

A short obituary. Next to the text a picture of the detective working on [Rea]’s case. Someone found him in his office with a hole in his head and brain matter splattered on the window behind him. 

Cause of death: suicide. 

Not surprising. His wife left him and took everything and his children refused to speak with him. That’s enough to make most mean look for comfort in the barrel of a gun. 

[Rea] thinks the same thing at first, but her body temperature drops when she realized it might be Karma.

He kills himself a few days after he said he’d help me... this isn’t a tragic coincidence not it’s him. 

[Rea] decides she’ll leave home that night. It’s not safe in town anymore. She has to go somewhere anywhere where he can’t find her. 

She’s only finished packing her bag when she sees a piece of paper on her desk. [Rea]’s blood went cold as she reads it out loud.

“I’m not sure if I can forgive you for betraying me twice. Although, I might if you beg harder enough, but no promises. I’m coming for you be a good girl and wait for me.”

And that’s when it hit her. 

He’s coming for me. Doesn’t matter who I go to for help or how far I try to run away... he’s coming for me. It’s only a matter of when... and all I can do hope he doesn’t kill me when he does. 

A/n: I wanted to update sooner, but I procrastinated then I got sad and didn’t feel like for a bit. But I hope I’ll be able to update more consistently from now on. Tbh I kind of feel like I copped out with the ending and I’m sorry I just didn’t have anymore creative energy to end it better. Too all you Gakushu lovers, sorry that he dies in this fic. But in my defence: nine times out of ten, if it involves a yandere there will be death.


End file.
